Crackers Or Wackers (TV series)
Crackers or Wackers is a show after the movie Crackers Or Wackers. Characters TV Shows Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour Owen- The fat and fun guy; loves Izzy and Justin; first appeared in Gas. Gwen- A goth girl; loves Trent; first appeared in We Got The Band. Heather- The evil girl; first appeared in Medicine Won't Help The Cold. Duncan- The juvenile; loves Courtney; first appeared in We Got The Band. LeShawna- Heather's mortal enemy; loves Harold; first appears in Justin vs. Alejandro. Geoff- Party guy; loves Bridgette; first appeared in You Get The Dunce Party. Izzy- The crazy girl; loves Owen; first appeared in Love The Phineas. DJ- A gentleman; first appeared in Goth vs. Goth. Lindsay- The dumb one; loves Tyler; first appeared in We Got The Band. Bridgette- The surfer girl; loves Geoff; first appeared in Waters, Come to Mama! Trent- The dude who plays guitar; loves Gwen; first appeared in Medicine Won't Help The Cold. Eva- The female Hulk; first appeared in Medicine Won't Help The Cold. Harold- The Geek with mad skills; loves LeShawna and Heather; first appeared in Goth vs. Goth. Courtney- Was one a CIT; loves Duncan; first appeared in Love The Phineas. Sadie- Katie's BFFFL; loves Justin, Trent and Phineas; first appeared in Gwen and Gwen's Switcheroo. Beth- The Wannabe; loves Brady, Justin and Harold; first appeared in We Got The Band. Cody- Loves Gwen; first appeared in The Brids, The Bees, and the Kathie. Tyler- A jock; loves Lindsay; first appeared in Goth vs. Goth. Katie- Sadie's BFFFL; loves Justin, Trent and Phineas; first appeared in Gwen and Gwen's Switcheroo. Justin- The incredible hunk; loves Beth and Owen; first appeared in Goth vs. Goth. Noah- The Know-It-All; first appeared in Medicine Won't Help The Cold. Ezekiel- The home-schooled dud; loves Bridgette; first appeared in Goth vs. Goth. Alejandro- The evil guy; a possible resemblance of Justin; first appeared in The Birds, The Bees, and the Kathie. Sierra- A super-uber fan; loves Cody; first appeared in The Birds, The Bees, and the Kathie. Phineas and Ferb Phineas- Can build stuff; first appeared in Gwen and Gwen's Switcheroo. Ferb- Can build stuff too; loves Vanessa; first appeared in Gwen and Gwen's Switcheroo. Isabella- Helps Phineas and Ferb; loves Phineas; first appeared in We Got The Band. Candace- Keeps trying to bust Phineas and Ferb; loves Jeremy; first appeared in Jeremy Flirt. Stacy- Candace's friend; first appeared in Goth vs. Goth. Jeremy- A cute blond-haired boy; loves Candace; first appeared in Jeremy Flirt. Vanessa- Another goth girl; loves Ferb; first appeared in Goth vs. Goth. The Mighty B! Bessie- A Honeybee who believe who will be a superhero when getting all the badges; first appeared in We Got The Band. Penny- The honeybee who likes taffy and hates math; Bessie's friend, but sometimes joins Portia; first appeared in We Got The Band. Portia- A Beaver-teeth honeybee who Bessie thinks is her friend; first appeared in We Got The Band. Gwen- Portia's friend; first appeared in We Got The Band. Pokemon Ash- A Pokemon master; challenged Izzy in Love The Phineas; first appeared in Love The Phineas. Dawn- In Medicine Won't Help The Cold, she helped Trent and Ferb save Gwen; first appeared in Medicine Won't Help The Cold. SpongeBob SquarePants Sandy- A squirrel; loves Jeremy; first appeared in Jeremy Flirt. SpongeBob- A kitchen sponge; likes Sandy; first appeared in Into The Sponge. Dexter's Laboratory Dexter- A boy genius; in Jeremy Flirt, he turned himself into a electrical dodgeball to hit Katie; first appeared in Jeremy Flirt. Rocko's Modern Life Rocko- First appeared in Rocko, Portia, Sadie! The Fairly OddParents Cosmo- One of Timmy's fairy godparents; first appeared in Cosmo Comes To Town. Fanboy and Chum Chum Fanboy- A ten-year-old boy; first appeared in Fanfics, you can do better than this! Chum Chum- Fanboy's friend; first appeared in Fanfics, you can do better than this! Yo- A girl; loves Chum Chum; first appeared in Yo Yo Hannah Montana Miley Stewart- Lives a double life as Hannah Montana; first appeared in Hannah Montana!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lilly Truscott- Miley's friend; first appeared in The Best Friend. Chowder Chowder- An apprentice; first appeared in Chum Chum vs. Chowder. Panini- Loves Chowder; first appeared in Panini Goes Siko. Go, Diego, Go! Diego- An animal rescuer; first appeared in Rocko, Portia, Sadie! Flapjack Flapjack- An adventurer; first appeared in Flapjacks For Breakfast, But Not This One! Books Diary Of A Wimpy Kid Greg- A Wimpy Kid; first appeared in Diary Of A Pink-Bowed Girl Episodes Season 1 We Got The Band Gwen and Gwen's Switcheroo Love The Phineas Medicine Won't Help The Cold Jeremy Flirt The Next Big Trent Rocko, Portia, Sadie! Cosmo Comes To Town Fanfics, you can do better than this! Into The Sponge Gas Hannah Montana!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waters, Come to Mama! You Get The Dunce Party The Birds, The Bees, and the Kathie Justin vs. Alejandro Goth vs. Goth Season 2 Chum Chum vs. Chowder Panini Goes Siko The Best Friend Yo Yo Flapjacks For Breakfast, But Not This One! Diary Of A Pink-Bowed Girl Category:TV Shows